


Two Kids, One World

by Veela_Petal_of_Ice



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author needs sleep, Fluff, Gen, It’s a background thing but yeah it’s there, Kid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tags May Change, Team Chaos, This is mainly to make up for the last one, author is trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela_Petal_of_Ice/pseuds/Veela_Petal_of_Ice
Summary: Team Chaos, but as children.There isn’t a whole lot more plot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Two Kids, One World

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, Team Chaos as childhood friends is fun to write.

Techno didn’t like Dream, right off the bat. 

He had no face, he barely spoke, and he was nearly as good as Techno. 

Which made him a good rival, but not the friend that the directors kept trying to get him to be. (Seriously Phil, stop leaving him alone with him  _ all the damn time.  _ He was thirteen, he could make friends on his own terms.) 

The fight camp they were in was an effort by the government to help educate kids on how to take down enemies bigger than themselves. So that in their time of crisis, especially because of the frequent raids from illagers, they at least had a chance at surviving. Techno had taken to the top of the rankings like the star he was, and this elusive green menace wasn’t far behind. He even managed to beat Techno (a few times less) than Techno had beat him, something no one else has been able to do.

So yeah, the adults trying to get him to befriend the cloaked figure wasn’t happening. Sorry, no way, not happening. 

And then they were assigned partners. 

Another part of the training program was that it strengthened loyalty to each other, and their kingdom. And they did that by evaluating every child and assigning them to another person. One that complimented them, that they could work with. So when the directors of their little camp saw Techno and Dream sparring, the fights ranging from only a few minutes to hours, they apparently decided that that meant they were the perfect people to pair. 

_ Great job on being idiots, _ Techno thought angrily, glaring at the ever so slightly shorter boy trailing behind him. Height was one of the few things that they knew for sure about Dream, all else hidden under his green cloak, tight fitting clothes, and bone mask. Techno shuffled along, dragging the toe of his boots on the rough wooden floors. After assigned partners are being deemed a permanent pair, they had been moved into a cabin full of bunk beds, with other pairs were placed too. 

So not only was he now assigned a partner he did  _ not _ like, he had to get used to new people. He barely bit back a groan in annoyance with  _ everything.  _

This director, the man named Phil, opened the door grandly, pointing out which bunk beds were free or not. Techno followed, uninterested in the slightly dusty room, or the people in it. 

Which is, of course, when more people came in.

Another director, this one named Bad, came in followed by two little boys. One in a blue shirt with comically large goggles on his head and the other in a white shirt with a black undershirt, headband keeping loose bangs of hair out of his face. 

“Oh, hey Phil!” Bad said happily, easily grabbing the headband kid before he could dart inside like he so clearly was longing to do. “I’ve got George and Sapnap is this one.” He gestured to the kid he was holding by the back of his shirt. “That’s…”

“Techno and Dream,” Phil supplied. “Dream’s the green one.”

“Nice to meet you!” Bad said excitedly, waving. Dream raised his hand up to his shoulder, before flinching and pulling it back under his cloak. Techno watched him, fruitlessly hoping for a peak of his face.  _ He knew that wouldn't happen. Dream, for all the recklessness he possessed during fighting, was fiercely protective of his face. One asshole girl had tried to lift his mask once, he had cracked her against the jaw with a spoon from his utensils kit, which he kept on him at all times.  _

George and the still restrained Sapnap waved at them, getting nothing but a cold shoulder from Techno. The pink haired boy groaned to himself internally. This entire thing was so goddamn boring. Even orientation was better at this bullshit. Phil shot him a look but said nothing else. 

“Sorry Phil, but I was hoping I could drop them off with you? Skeppy needs me to help him out with some of the set up stuff because things got messed around and…”

Phil waved it off. “Of course! I’ll be happy too!” Bad perked up and quickly left, waving as he did. “Thank you!” Sapnap waved at the director as he left, clutching George’s hand. Phil smiled at the new additions to their group, clapping his hands. “Alright! Well, this is just the room. Today is the day you get situated. As you know, you have your partners. So, uh, just pick a bed and start talking? That’s about it. I’ll be just outside if you need me.” He paused as if running over a mental list. “And uh..don’t kill each other. Okay, have fun!” He ducked out, leaving the four kids behind. The second he did, George pulled his hand out of Sapnap’s, adjusting his goggles haughtily. Though he did pat Sapnap’s head when the first looked sad. As soon as he was comforted, Sapnap moved on. 

“Why is your hair pink?” Sapnap asked, turning towards Techno. Techno sighed. Already he could tell this kid was trouble. 

“It just is,” he deadpanned. “Why is your’s black?”

“Because my mom’s is black,” Sapnap answered easily. “Why do you have a fancy shirt?”

Techno groaned loudly. 

\- - - - - -

Dream didn’t know what to think about his partner. 

He couldn’t really talk with him, because Dream didn’t like talking. And Techno didn’t like socializing with him anyways. That and how Techno wanted to see his face. He could tell. But nobody was to see his face. Dream pulled on the hem of his poncho nervously. 

They were lying on the bunk beds, the other pairs all asleep. Dream and Techno shared the bunk bed in the corner (first choice rights), right by the window. Dream tossed and turned a bit more, before sitting up. The night time was so pretty outside...why didn’t he go outside as well? Dream looked carefully around the room. Several people were snoring, flopped over the beds like they had passed out right where they stood. Which they had. Because of training. Nobody would miss him. 

Dream stretched his arms absentmindedly. The training here was rough and through, but nothing he couldn’t do. Hidden under the mask he still wore, he smiled proudly. He was second best here, much higher on the rankings than he had…been before. 

Good mood temporarily spoiled, he slipped out of the top bed, landing silently on the floor. His bare feet made no noise on the ground, but just in case, when he grabbed his boots, he elected to carry them until he was out. He went quickly, the carpet soft under his feet. 

He immediately felt better once outside, the crushing feeling of being  _ inside _ dissipating. He sighed happily, pulling on his boots and wandering into the nearby woods. He hadn’t had the chance to explore it yet, which was a shame considering how nice it looked. 

But also worth it! Because it looked so much cooler like this! Pine needles bathed in blue light, white-ish fireflies drifting through the branches, silvery lighting coating the grass. He hummed nonsensical songs and other snippets of music he remembered as he strode through, looking for a proper clearing. 

He found one a little while further, led there by a helpful river. He gasped as he stepped in, the sunken hollow looking otherworldly.

Purple-pink flowers lined the top, and the sparkling waterfall and creek that snaked through the center was traced in fine glimmering lines of white and light blues. The green grass looked to be a light silver blue, and about as high as his waist. An old withered tree, twisted with beauty rather than age, sprouted from the top of the rim, spreading thin brown branches laden with flowers to cover the sky above, letting silvers of moonlight fall down in between. 

Dream froze in shock at the sight, before slowly stumbling down. The magic of the hollow enchanted him, begging for him to spend a little time in the depths of the forest, away from the people. He glided over the field of grass, trying his best not to disturb it. The green boy, fitting in with the unnatural place, felt happy where he was. Tears, unseen by the mask, streamed down his face. 

And maybe it was because of how he had been working all day. Maybe it was because he was trying to be happy all day. Maybe it was because he was scared that he wouldn’t make any friends, wouldn’t bond with Techno like how George and Sapnap had. But he curled up by the river, feet stood on a flat rock and mask off for the first time in two days, and let out the sobs that had been curled around his chest all weekend, letting the soft wails flow into softer songs.

\- - - - - -

To be fair, Techno thought he was running away. He wouldn’t’ve blamed him for that, but he also didn’t want to be left alone. Dream was his assigned partner? Fine, but Techno wouldn’t be the one upset by it first.  _ (....okay visually upset.) _

So he followed Dream, through the forest, catching the tail end of his humming and ignoring how pretty it was.  _ No. No bonding. I might end up tackling him tonight if he tries to actually leave. No feelings that could make me feel bad for doing that.  _

When they came across the hollow, Techno could sense the amazement he felt from the other as well. He got a good look at the gorgeous hollow, as he wasn’t all that far behind, wandering too close while awestruck by the beauty of this place. If caught, he could only hope that Dream either didn’t mind being tailed for...several minutes or didn’t even notice in his gaping. Fortunately, the other boy didn’t, deciding to venture onto the magical ground instead. 

Techno watched as he tripped down the slope, resisting the urge to help him.  _ He’s fine.  _ He watched as the shorter boy went up to the river,  _ removing his mask _ , and crying softly to himself. Techno blinked, unsure if he should go down to attempt to comfort him or not. 

See, Techno is very bad with these things. Like, very bad. So maybe he shouldn't. But he was also the only one around for a good distance, and Dream seemed to need comfort now. Techno sighed tiredly, and prepared himself to slide down the slope when Dream began singing. 

And...damn he was good. And Techno lived with Wilbur, he knew what good sounded like. 

_ “Turn off your porcelain face, I can’t really think right now in this place. Has too many colors, enough to drive all of us insane.” _

His childish voice showed with the sorrowful lyrics and tone. Techno felt his heart catch in his chest, feeling oddly sad. The feeling in the clearing changed from light and mystical to haunting and sad. An unnatural place fitting for the alien in it. 

_ “Are you dead? Sometimes, I think I’m dead. ‘Cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head. But I don’t wanna fall asleep just yet.” _

So it was the depressing stuff tonight huh? Techno carefully walked down the slope, only falling a  _ few _ times, thank you, and hesitantly walked over to the other kid. 

Dream had apparently decided to forgo the words, going back to humming. Techno took a deep breath, and set a hand on his shoulder. 

Bad idea. 

Dream screamed, the mask formerly held gently slammed onto his face. Techno winced, both at the impact and how Dream’s fingers fumbled at the latch, unable to work properly through the haze of panic.  _ Poor guy.  _ Techno leaned forward and quickly did the latch, narrowly avoiding getting smacked. The green boy froze as he realized what Techno had done, handing resting gently in the latch. He gulped, looking like he wanted to say something. 

“Why?” He eventually croaked out, beautiful singing voice gone. 

Techno went to answer but froze. “Uh, why...what?” He couldn’t help it, he didn’t know what was being asked okay?

“Why...here? Why help?”

“Oh that,” Techno said nodding. “I thought you were running away. And I helped because it’s...the right thing to do or whatever.” He felt oddly embarrassed to say that last part, unaccustomed to explaining his actions. Dream’s mask was not helping, painted on eyes staring at him blankly. 

Dream stared at him a little longer, Techno shifting uncomfortably. Just as he was about to make a smart comment-and probably ruin the little progress they had made-he heard a soft click and suddenly was looking at Dream’s face dead on. 

He hadn’t actually seen his face before. The most he could see was a little sliver when Dream had turned. Since Dream was facing the creek and the creek had been directly in front of where the two had entered this place in the first place, there hadn’t been any real features he could see. The face itself wasn’t too remarkable, tanned skin with freckles all over. What did stand out was the scars. 

Dream had one that cut through his right eyebrow, distorting it slightly. Another cut through the soft skin of his left cheek. One more traced his jaw before dipping under his jawline to his neck. The biggest one cut through his left eye, leaving it a milky white compared to the bright green of the other.  _ Oh shit, he’s half blind.  _

Techno floundered for words, and Dream smirked. “It’s the eye isn’t it?” Techno tried to come up with another answer but gave up. 

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I wasn’t expecting you to be half blind.” Dream snorted, slowly sinking back into his crouched position on the rock. There was another rock nearby he gently patted which Techno took as a cue to sit down as well. Dream reached a hand into the water, lifting his hand and watching the delicate water droplets slide over his skin. 

“It’s why I wear the mask,” he said, flipping his hand. “So people don’t know.”

“Why don’t you want them to know?” Techno asked curiously, instead playing idly with the blades of grass. Dream shot him a look.

“So they don’t take advantage of that, duh.” He rolled his eyes and Techno stuck his tongue out in retaliation. “I…” Dream took a deep breath and looked Techno in the eyes. “I lived on an anarchy server before...this. I came here when I was about ten.” Techno sucked in a sympathetic breath. Anarchy servers, aka the worst place a child could grow up. Usually only lightly monitored by admins, and home to the most corrupt. The place was cutthroat, leaving one traumatized but highly skilled if they learned. No wonder Dream was  _ that _ good. 

“Well...I won’t take advantage of it,” Techno offered with a smile. Dream watched him carefully for a sign of a lie, relaxing when he saw none. 

“Thanks,” he said quietly. Techno patted his head reassuringly, turning back to the land around them. A couple minutes later, he felt a weight on his shoulder and saw Dream, messy hair brushing his cheek. Techno blinked in surprise, subtly shifting to make it easier for Dream to lie comfortably on him. As he looked down at the exhausted, tired boy, Techno couldn’t help but feel proud that Dream trusted him enough to sleep in his presence. Techno put an arm around him to hold him more securely.

He wouldn’t let anything hurt his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
